blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:A83 T110E4
T110E4, map Erlenberg image:T110E4-a1.jpg T110E4, map Komarin |InTheGame_pros= * Good alpha damage and increased penetration over the T30's 155mm variant. * Has a mounted turret. * Decent mobility and top speed. * Acceptable frontal armor. |InTheGame_cons= * Very large weakspots on turret and hull. Gun mantlet its only 254mm of armor. * Mediocre -6 degrees of gun depression also limits hulldown tactics. * The turret has limited traverse, only 90° each side, making it very vulnerable to flanking * Weak sides below the tracks and lowglacis, and a large rear engine mount are easily penetrated. Unreliable at sidescraping. * The ammo rack is very weak, and gets damaged often when hit. * Horrible gun handling and DPM. |InTheGame_performance= The T110E4 is everything players wished the T30 could be on maps with flat ground, but their play styles are totally different: T30 has strong turret with -10° of gun depression, a decent side hull, but bad frontal hull armor that means is perfect for play it in hull down and sidescraping positions; The T110E4 trades armor on the turret and gun depression in favor of a thicker frontal hull that can be used to bait shoots on corners; so don´t try to play like a T30 or you will go back to the garage really soon. The good news is your improved firepower in your gun: all kind of shells have a huge armor penetration and big alpha damage, allowing you to penetrate almost everything in front of you. However, the price of this power is the terrible gun handling, low dpm and the poor gun angles mentioned before. With all these characteristics the T110E4 is half tank destroyer/ half heavy tank: not really good as tank destroyer as well as a heavy tank, it´s just a mix, so its play style depends strongly on the maps wich is played. In the open maps, it´s better to play like a sniper support (your armor at long range works well, the only problem is your gun handling) while in close combats it´s better to play like a heavy support. Remember, you are a support tank, enemies will flank and destroy you easily if you try to fight alone. The best way to play T110E4 is in corners, baiting shoots with its good upper hull armor. Sidescraping may work with some adjustments: you have a lot of weak spots and your turret can´t sustain well the enemy fire because is flat, so you've to be very carefully and dont over expose them. This tank its really unfun and frustrating to play, but if you are smart, the T110E4 can be a versatile and rewarding machine. |InTheGame_research= |InTheGame_equipment=Vents, Tank Gun Rammer, GLD, Camouflage Net |External_Reviews= |History= T110 Project History Article Pulled from Tankopedia.com (http://blog.tankpedia.org/2013/05/30/the-t110-120mm-heavy-tank-project/) Initiated on December 3, 1954, the T110 120mm heavy tank project began (Estes). Prior work had begun on October 30 for cannons to be used in this project, the T204 and T179, 120mm cannons. On September 18, 1956 the project would be canceled in light of the success of the T43 project which would lead to the M103 (Estes). The T110 began life as concept TS-31 and was given to Chrysler Corporation with their proposal being the 120mm gun tank T110 (Hunnicutt). There were multiple versions of the T110 that were proposed. The initial proposal was rejected as its dimensions would of prohibited the vehicles passage through the Berne International Tunnel, a requirement for the project (Hunnicutt). A further requirement was that the vehicle have a 50 ton weight limit (Hunnicutt). As design progressed the T123E1 was selected as the cannon (Hunnicutt). In total there were five T110 designs (Hunnicutt). The names Chrysler and Detroit Arsenal should be considered interchangeable when reading on the development of this tank. To be clear the Detroit Arsenal, or Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant (DATP) was established by Chrysler but owned and by the United States government and alternately would be Army operated or contractor operated (“Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant”). Chrysler operated the facility during the development of the T110; having regained it from the Army in 1952 (“Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant”). The T110E4 represents the 4th proposal for the T110 project. The T110E4 was Chrysler’s response to the problems in their T110E3 design(power pack issues). Note that the Chrysler T110E3 proposal was almost identical to the T110E4 save for being slightly shorter due to a worse powerpack, and is not to be confused with the Detroit T110E3. The T110E4 was planned with an AOI-1490 engine located in the rear of the hull along with the transmission. The rear section of the hull was to be covered with infrared shielding. The main weapon of the T110 series (the T123 120 mm gun, prototype to the M58) was to be mounted in a gimbal ring mount.This arrangement gave the T110E4 15 degrees of movement either left or right and -10 to +20 degrees of depression/elevation. The gun mantlet was to weight ~2 tons and would be ~230 mm thick without any curvature being taken into consideration. The rest of the T110E4′s hull was to be protected by 127 mm of armor sloped at 60 degrees(254 mm of effective armor). There was to be 4 crew members with the driver and gunner being located uncomfortably in the front of the vehicle wedged against 127 mm of armor. The cupola was to have a .30 caliber MG and was to use an OPTAR rangefinder using pulsed light.(Hunnicutt) Works Cited: 1. Estes, Kenneth W. M103 Heavy Tank 1950-74. Osprey Publishing Ltd., 2012. eBook. 2. Hunnicutt, R. P. Firepower: A History of the American Heavy Tank. Presidio, 86, 130, 172 – 176. Print. 3. United States. HEADQUARTERS DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY. DIRECT SUPPORT, GENERAL SUPPORT, AND DEPOT MAINTENANCE REPAIR PARTS AND SPECIAL TOOLS LIST TELESCOPE M97 (1240-360-1593), M97G (1240-732-1470) AND M97H (1240-732-1469). Washington DC: , 1970. Print. 4. “Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant.” Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., 15 Nov 2012. Web. 29 May 2013. . |HistoricalGallery= File:T110E4Chrysler%2BDetriot.png The fourth Chrysler T110 proposal (T110E4 in game) on the right, next to the second Detroit proposal on the left. File:T110E4Chrysler1.5.png A model of the T110E4 on the left and a T110E4 drawing on the right. File:T110E4Chrysler2.png Blueprints of the T110E4. |HistAcc= * It is generally agreed the T110E4 as it exists in the game is considered to be a fabrication based on liberties taken with various T110 program proposals: ** The only proposed armament was a 120mm gun, the same as the one on the T110E5. ** The armor is considerably thicker than listed in the blueprints for the T110E4. ** The T110E4 did not have a fully traversible turret. The tank's model is considerably different from the historical blueprint as a result, not having a protruding power pack and a gimbal ring gun mount, similar to what the T110E3 and the SU-85 have. ** The AOI-1490 engine had 700 horsepower historically, but in game it has 875 horsepower. |Ref_references= Article Pulled from Tankopedia.com (http://blog.tankpedia.org/2013/05/30/the-t110-120mm-heavy-tank-project/) |Ref_sources= 1. Estes, Kenneth W. M103 Heavy Tank 1950-74. Osprey Publishing Ltd., 2012. eBook. 2. Hunnicutt, R. P. Firepower: A History of the American Heavy Tank. Presidio, 86, 130, 172 – 176. Print. 3. United States. HEADQUARTERS DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY. DIRECT SUPPORT, GENERAL SUPPORT, AND DEPOT MAINTENANCE REPAIR PARTS AND SPECIAL TOOLS LIST TELESCOPE M97 (1240-360-1593), M97G (1240-732-1470) AND M97H (1240-732-1469). Washington DC: , 1970. Print. 4. “Detroit Arsenal Tank Plant.” Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., 15 Nov 2012. Web. 29 May 2013. . |Ref_links= * http://blog.tankpedia.org/2013/05/30/the-t110-120mm-heavy-tank-project * http://ftr.wot-news.com/2013/06/11/the-t110e4/ }} Category:USA Tanks